A Need to Kill
by Dark-Shadow-Goddess89
Summary: She's the Best assain there is. And to kill her next asignment, and stay with the only family she's ever known how far will she go for the kill?
1. Kura's Kill

Hey this is Dark-Shadow-Goddess89 coming at you with my first story. And im open to any comments y'all peoples got. And sorry about any spelling problems that may accure.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
She stood on a tree branch looking down at her soon to be victim. Her long black hair waved infront of her face. She pulled it back behind her ear and stared at her opponent. Her opponent looked up at her to see ice cold blue eyes pircing into his soul. Within 5 seconds he was lying on the ground, dead and she was walking away with a bloody katanna.  
  
" Hey!!! " A familier voice from above said. " Tell me you arent the one who killed him"  
  
The girl turned around and stared at him with her pircing stare. " So what if it WAS me Sam?? "  
  
Sam sighed and looked her over. She stood leaning to one side with her right hand on her waist, as she often does. She was dressed in baggy jeans with a black skirt that went to her knees over them. She also had a red tank top, that had no sleeves, on over a white three-quater sleeved T-shirt on underneath.She had ribbions wraped around her arm. One balck and One red ribbion on each arm. Black for all the darkness in her life, and Red for all the pain and suffering.If you didnt know who she was her innocent face would trick you into believing she was a normal teenager.  
Which hapened to be far from the truth. She Kura Bernhardt was a ruthless assasin. " If your the one who killed him the boss will came after you Kura, he'll beat you again. It wasnt your kill it was James's. Let me take the heat for you. "  
  
Her eyes softened for a second but then went back to her cold gaze. " I'll take the beatings,  
Im tough enough to take them and you know it. " What he said was true. Thier boss was as ruthless as she was and even more cut throat, if it was possible. " But he doesnt give me the kills I deserve. Im the best their is and he knows it. "  
  
And with that she started walking off towards their bosses place. A small little hole in the wall, literaly. Their boss Jaken (this dude has nothing to do with the Jaken from Inuyasha)  
Lived in a tiny, cramped, hole in the hole that happned to be in a huge house. The house was his " workers " place to live. Sam sighed and follwed Kura. When she had something set in her mind you couldnt talk her out of it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, if your wondering how this involves YYH in any way what so ever thats the next chapter so you have to wait until then. I hope you will review but im not begging for reviews or threatening to end my story if i dont get any. But Ive got to go so see ya next Chapter!!! 


	2. Now Were Getting Somewhere

Hello im back with anouther chapter.  
  
RECAP: And with that she started walking off towards their bosses place. A small little hole in the wall, literaly. Their boss Jaken (this dude has nothing to do with the Jaken from Inuyasha)Lived in a tiny, cramped, hole in the hole that happned to be in a huge house. The house was his " workers " place to live. Sam sighed and follwed Kura. When she had something set in her mind you couldnt talk her out of it.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When they reached the house Kura trust the door open and walked upstairs to her room ignoring all the usual stares she got from being the only girl working for Jaken. Sam followed her into the house and went to talk to Derick.  
  
----- In Kura's Bedroom -----  
  
When she got into her room she instantly sat on her bed, burried her face into a pillow, and started crying. " Why is my life like this....why??? " She sat there repeating that over and over while rememberikng her mother before she died. " Im always alone... always so alone.... " She trailed off falling alseep. Her dreams were none to friendly reminding her of all the hardships she had to indure, all the losses she caused to others.  
  
---------------- With the Spirt Detectives ----------------  
  
" This is useless to search here, all there is is a dead body. " Hiei said. They were searching the sence where unknown to them Kura had killed a wealthy demon. Kurama was studying the ground looking at foot prints.  
  
" Fox, did u find something or can we leave?? " Hiei was getting more annoyed by the second, they all were they knew it was pointless. Kurama just kept looking at the foot prints they were light in the ground and hard to see, as if the person who left them there had never even touched the ground at all.  
  
He noticed that the others were staring at him and said " These foot prints are deffinitaly the killers. But I cant make out where they went after they killed him."  
  
He then got up and left with the others. Not knowing that Jaken had been watching them the whole time. 


End file.
